


Amon

by heaven_cake_AA



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven_cake_AA/pseuds/heaven_cake_AA
Summary: Ryo gets used by Amon in a bathroom at a party. He kind of wishes that it was Akira fucking him, but that's not really the case.





	Amon

**Author's Note:**

> eesh

The thundering music emanating from the next room over muffled the soft cries and whimpers of the blonde being pressed up against the wall. For every slap of skin meeting skin, another gasp or ‘Stop.’ would make its way out of his lips. This same situation happened very differently in his head, and he thought he’d enjoy it every time he imagined it. There were many, many, many times he had left himself gasping and panting from pleasure from imagining this very scenario, but he was in pain. The boy he had considered his best friend was long gone, and no matter how much he begged, there was no getting through to him. It was just impossible at this point.

Though, he probably deserved this. He had done this to him, after all, and from the feeling of the other’s cock growing larger within him, the blonde knew very well that this was far from over. A low growl in his ear left him shuddering and pressing his forehead against the damp, dark wall. The vibrations from the party’s music shook his head rhythmically as he chewed on his lower lip.

The large, pulsating cock almost fully pulled out before slamming back in, blood slowly trickling down from Ryo’s ass onto the disgusting floor below. He tossed his head back and screamed in agony, the sensation of his best friend fully losing himself inside of the poor boy leaving him whimpering. Ryo had definitely been in worse situations- he had nearly died countless times, he had literally almost been devoured by one of the creatures that was currently fucking the hell out of him, but it was just the mere idea of losing Akira like this that truly hurt the most. Ryo had done this to him, and now he was taking what he wanted. That was fair, in a way, but fuck, did it hurt.

Ryo slowly pressed his head forward against the wall again, using the back of his right hand to cover his mouth and muffle his cries. He had tried begging for Akira to stop countless times, and it was useless; the devilman wasn‘t about to stop anytime soon. He was going to take what he wanted from the other. His attempt at hiring and fucking some random prostitute didn’t work, Miki had no interest, and Akira wasn’t going to just take any slut he could find- even if a lot of them would be more than willing to spread their legs for him at this point.

The blonde didn’t notice he had been biting his hand until he tore skin, hissing at the self-inflicted wound but not releasing his hand. Akira was now loudly grunting and slamming into Ryo’s hole mercilessly. Moist sloshing sounds were just barely audible over the loud music, but they were loud enough to cause Ryo to whimper and go limp, hoping that Akira was almost finished with him. His prayers seemed to be answered as Akira released inside of the other and slowly pulled out, panting and pumping his spent cock lazily.

Ryo weakly turned around, raising his gaze to meet Akira’s. As he had suspected, the form of the friend he knew so well was gone, replaced by Amon’s towering form. He didn’t mind much, though, still vaguely aware that Akira was in there. Akira would’ve never touched him when he said no. Akira would’ve never continued thrusting when he said stop. His Akira wasn’t like that. His Akira would never harm him. Akira could barely even bring himself to harm other demons, let alone his best friend. Ryo let his eyes wander lower, landing on the large shaft that had been inside of him moments before. He grimaced at it but heard a low chuckle come from deep within Akira’s chest.

“Like what you see?” It was a cheesy line, and it was more than a little inappropriate, but it wasn’t Akira. Akira could see when Ryo was hurting. He had always been able to see right through him, even when Ryo claimed he was feeling nothing. Amon was definitely taking over the other’s body- at least for the time being. Akira was strong, and there was no way that he’d allow a demon to ever overtake his form for more than a few minutes.

Ryo didn’t bother to respond; he just looked up to make eye contact with the monster that had taken him moments before. He glared at the creature, his eyes burning with hatred. His gaze was returned with a hurt expression. Real emotion shone through Amon’s eyes. ‘Akira,’ Ryo thought to himself, allowing his expression to soften. It was too late for that, though. The waterworks were already starting. Though, Ryo couldn’t say he hated seeing his friend’s tears at this moment; they were an indication of the humanity still inside of him.

Ryo reached up, placing a hand on his friend’s arm as he watched the tears slowly dry. As much as he wanted to say that Akira was still the most prominent soul within the devilman’s body, the fact that said creature grabbed his waist and hoisted him off of the floor proved that Ryo’s wishes weren’t the case.

“We’re not finished, human.” Amon’s voice broke the silence as he lined his massive cock back up with Ryo’s asshole. Akira’s cum was still leaking out of him, his hole clenching around the air. As much as Ryo really didn’t want to enjoy this, a small part of his body seemed to be enjoying it. His dick hardened against his will, and the demon took notice, chuckling before slamming fully inside of the other. Ryo screamed as his face contorted in pain. He desperately grasped at the wall behind him, groaning and gasping at each thrust from the other. He wasn’t sure if Amon or Akira was in charge at the moment, but he tried to force himself into enjoying the moment.

Ryo’s eyes clenched shut as he whispered out, “Akira..Akira..mn..A-Akira..” He thought if he perhaps ignored the fact he was in pain, if he ignored the fact that this was happening against his will, if he ignored the fact that Amon had taken over in his search for sexual release, maybe he could pretend it was something he had asked for. Maybe he could pretend that Akira was the one fucking him so relentlessly against a public bathroom wall. The claws digging into his thighs yanked him back into reality, though. Ryo’s eyes flew back open as he hissed out another ‘Shit, stop.’

His blonde hair bounced around atop his head, flinging sweat and a little bit of blood- though Ryo did not want to know from where- around. As much as he didn’t want to, he could feel his own orgasm approaching. No matter how much he wished it was just Akira fucking him, he couldn’t, which made him feel even more guilty about actually cumming. He bit down harshly on his lower lip, felt his eyes screw shut, and let out a long, loud groan into the air as he arched his back and twitched. His cock shot out his thick, white cum in spurts. Akira- Amon- whoever it was- groaned and hissed as Ryo’s hole clenched down harshly as he came. This pulled another orgasm out of the devilman, but this time, he pulled out and stroked himself as he spurted his jizz onto the other’s stomach, chest, and waist.

Akira slowly shifted back to his human form and set Ryo down on the ground. They took their time catching their breath before Akira was able to meet Ryo’s gaze. He felt absolutely awful. As much as he had wanted to stop, he just couldn’t. There were times where his more animalistic side came out, but this time, it had hurt one of the people he loved the most. Tears streaked his face, and he sobbed loudly in the damp bathroom. Ryo realized that his friend was back, his lower lip twitching in minor irritation from the crying. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around the boy.

They sat in silence for a long while after Akira finally stopped sobbing, and Akira profusely apologized over and over for his actions. Though, Ryo just brushed it off and pretended it was nothing- as usual. He tried to pretend he felt nothing, but looking down at his friend, in the back of his mind he knew he did feel something. He couldn’t quite place it, but it wasn’t something he wanted to experience. Sadness maybe? Fear? He wasn’t sure, but as they exited the bathroom, he couldn’t make eye contact with Akira, as much as he wanted to. He just couldn’t show his emotions. They were new to him.

Akira didn’t push the topic. After all, they had business to take care of. What had happened in that bathroom wasn’t something they were willing to discuss for a long while.


End file.
